


Bathus

by rsadelle



Series: Kratos Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-17
Updated: 2002-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had accepted Draco's opening offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathus

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: BDSM.

Draco slammed Harry against the wall for a fierce kiss. He had the advantage of greater weight, but Harry played more Quidditch which gave him greater strength and agility. He pushed Draco back and around until he was the one whose back was against the wall.

They'd been jockeying for position for years, ever since that first real meeting when Draco'd reached out his hand and offered Harry his friendship. To Draco's delight and the other students' chagrin, Harry had taken him up on it.

There were days now, days when Harry did everything perfectly, days when he was ever more forcefully reminded that Harry was a Seeker while he was only a Chaser, days when even Crabbe and Goyle chose Harry over him, when he regretted ever stretching out his hand.

But then there were other days, days when he knew the only reason he learned to do a charm correctly was so that Harry couldn't best him at that, days when he stretched to come up with ever more devious tricks to try to outwit Harry, days when he and Harry battled for dominance with insults and casually thrown curses, when he thought it was the best thing he'd ever done.

And on days like this one, days when the stone was rough against his back and Harry was hard against his thigh, he knew with absolute certainty that it had been the right, the *only*, thing to do.

He used his weight to push Harry out and back, and back farther and farther until they were exchanging biting kisses at the end of the bed. With the ease of long practice, they separated only long enough to shed their robes.

They pushed and pulled each other down onto the bed, Harry's this time, and rolled over and over, each of them trying to gain the upper hand.

Draco didn't see Harry reach for his wand. He saw only the sparks that flashed off the end of it and heard only the sound of Harry's voice as he murmured a few indistinct words.

As a result of Harry's spell, Draco found himself opened wide and slick. Harry pushed his knees farther apart and slammed into him hard enough to make the large four-poster shudder. Draco howled, partly in surprise, partly in pleasure.

"You can't stand being on the bottom, can you?" Harry taunted.

Draco heaved himself up and flipped them over. "I can be on top even if you're fucking me." He leaned down and took Harry's mouth.

"Can you?" Harry flipped them back over and muttered another spell.

Draco tried to flip them over again and found he couldn't move more than a centimeter or so. "You bastard," he snarled.

Harry leaned down and spoke into Draco's ear. "*My* parentage has never been in question." He used Draco's resulting furious struggles as an excuse to add the pressure of his hands on Draco's wrists to the magical bonds already holding him down.

As he thrust sharply into Draco, Harry kissed, nipped, and bit every piece of Draco's skin he could reach. He leaned down close enough to let Draco do the same. His stomach rubbed against Draco's cock and Draco's teeth scraped against his skin. He pushed Draco's legs up until he could find the angle he wanted. The spell kept Draco's legs in place even after Harry's hands moved back to his wrists. Harry slowed the pace of his thrusts until he was barely moving.

"Harry," Draco growled. "Move."

"I am moving." Harry punctuated his assertion with one harder thrust. He squirmed enough on his next, softer thrust to make Draco focus on his hardened cock. "Tell me you love it," he demanded.

"What?"

"Tell me you love it. Tell me it makes you hard when I don't let you move."

Draco pushed up the few centimeters he was allowed, pressing his cock up into Harry's stomach. "Can't you tell?"

Harry stopped even the gentle rocking motion he'd been engaged in. "Say it."

"No."

Harry pulled back out of Draco, leaving him spread open and pinned by his spell. He knelt between Draco's legs and pinched Draco's nipples, stroked Draco's cock. "Tell me."

"No." The vehemence of Draco's refusal was tempered by the long, low moan that escaped him as Harry twisted one of his nipples.

Harry calmly stroked his cock and coolly informed him, "I'm not going to let you come until you do."

Draco stubbornly clamped his lips shut.

Harry stopped touching him and sat back on his heels. He ran his hands down his own chest and farther down to stroke his cock. "I could just finish it myself." He stroked his cock a few times, bucking into his hand to show Draco how much he was enjoying his own touch. "I could finish myself off and leave you here like this." He slid one hand back up to play with his nipples.

"Close the drapes and put a silencing spell on them. No one would ever know." He stopped moving and looked sharply down at Draco. "I could do it, too. You may be a Malfoy, but I'm The Boy Who Lived." He leaned down to speak directly into Draco's ear. "I'll always be more powerful than you."

He sat back and smirked down at Draco. "If you want me to finish you, you have to tell me." He reached out and cupped Draco's cock to show him what he was missing.

Draco squirmed fruitlessly for another few moments before he ground out, "It turns me on." His face burned with shame.

Harry easily slid back into him. "There, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he crooned in a mockery of comfort.

"It bloody well was and you know it," Draco gasped in response.

Harry laughed delightedly and kissed Draco before he could speak again. He thrust quickly, not wanting to drag it out now that he'd gained Draco's confession.

When he knew he was about to come, he bit deep into Draco's shoulder, making Draco's cries the only ones to ring off the stone walls.

"Could you move my legs?" Draco asked grudgingly afterwards.

Harry kissed him slowly. "Certainly." he pushed Draco's legs back against the bed.

"The counterspell?"

Harry traced his fingers over the bite on Draco's shoulder. He pressed one finger deep into the center of the bite before reaching for his wand. He tapped it against Draco's shoulder and murmured the counterspell.

As soon as he was free, Draco rolled them over and pinned Harry to the bed, his fingers digging into Harry's shoulders. "Where did you learn that?"

Harry cupped his hand around the back of Draco's head and pulled him down. He caught Draco's bottom lip between his teeth and worried at it. "Here and there."

Draco growled at him. "Where did you learn it?"

"Why do you care?" Harry fixed his eyes on Draco's face. "I'm sure you've learned a few tricks from Snape that you've put to good use."

Draco scowled down at him. He swooped in and caught Harry's mouth in a harsh kiss. Harry rolled them over so he was on top before breaking the kiss.

"We'll be late for Transfiguration," he said as he moved off of Draco. He tossed Draco's clothes at him. "Get dressed."


End file.
